


Vocal Mash: The Tales - Episode 2

by TheOmnicientDingleBerries



Series: Vocal Mash: The Tales [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Concerns, Confessions, Questions a Virgin, so weird - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOmnicientDingleBerries/pseuds/TheOmnicientDingleBerries
Summary: Another normal day for Liona...or is it? Two of her members ask a personal question and a confession to her.





	

**Episode 2**

 

**Liona’s POV**

 

When I reached Fenders, it is the same as usual. Same old. Same old. Kersey and Chase aren’t here as usual. What’s different are the rest of my members. Well...they are the same, but I am more so on Dana. She is an ordinary girl, of course. She is also very nice too. Today, she wasn’t looking good. Before I reached to the library, Dana came up to me.

 

Dana: Liona, everybody says i’m too plain. That’s not a compliment...is it?

Liona: Of course not, Dana. You are more than just that.

Dana: R-really?

Liona: Of course. You have a bright personality, and I can definitely see that in you.

Dana: Thanks Liona. You are the best.

Liona: Anytime.

 

Dana was going to turn around, but she glanced back to me. She wanted to ask something.

 

Dana: Hey…

Liona: Yes?

Dana: I love you...just kidding.

Liona: Um...okay?

Dana: Yeah…

Liona: Well, I love you as a friend...is that much to say?

Dana: Hehe.

 

Then she left. I didn’t know what’s up with her at that time. Of course, she would be kidding if she loves me romantically, we both know we are into guys. 

 

As I reached the library, I then saw DJ coming up to me. He is smiling as usual, but what he says to me right now is similar to what Dana said to me.

 

DJ: Lionie, I think Adeline likes you. She says she is head over heals to you.

Liona: DJ, you know i’m straight.

DJ: Wah! Sorry! I-I know you are, but Adeline really likes you.

Liona: Doesn’t she have a boyfriend already?

DJ: Wait, she does?

Liona: Well that’s what I heard.

DJ: Wow, I never knew! Hey, you look nice today, can I take a picture of you?

Liona: Well...okay.

DJ: Yay!

So DJ took a picture of me in my casual outfit. Honestly, the way he takes his pictures are actually pure perfection. No wonder why Sora hired him as a photographer.

 

He left me studying for the tests that I have tomorrow, and I really need to know a lot of this. As an AP Math student, I really gotta do my very best. I am after all, a dedicated learner.

 

During my studying time, Dana came up to me. Wonder what she is going to say.

 

Dana: Liona, I think Adeline likes you.

Liona: Dana...please…

Dana: Really! She is. You should do something about it.’

 

And she left again. That’s odd. Adeline is nowhere near my type, and how would she like me. She has a boyfriend from what I heard, and I am not looking for a relationship.

 

After I left the library, Elvis spoke up to me, feeling a little down.

 

Elvis: Role...I don’t….

Liona: Take your time, Elvis.

Elvis: I don’t know. Role seems like a little bit of a jerk to me, and I want to get along with him. But I don’t want to say that directly to him, he’s going to kill me.

Liona: He won’t kill you. How about this, I tell Role to get along with you, is that fine with you?

Elvis: Y-Yeah! I mean, you are kind to everyone, and I hope that works.

Liona: Don’t worry Elvis. It’ll be fine.

Elvis: Thank you!

 

I head to the locker room where Role is at. He is opening his locker to get the music sheets inside. After he closes it, I struck up to him. He seems shocked.

 

Role: Hey! That almost scared the shit out of me!

Liona: S-Sorry! I was just wondering if you and Elvis could work things out.

Role: Hell no.

Liona: Role...I know you are much better than that.

Role: Why should I get along with this guy? He is a complete weirdo.

Liona: And so are you.

 

With that, Role felt like he just got served. He avoided my eyes for a few seconds and glanced back to me.

 

Role: Fine. But i’m telling you, Liona, it’s not going to work.

Liona: Oh it will.

Role: *Sigh* Okay. I will do my best.

 

He then goes out to find Elvis. I’m surprised I convinced him quite quick.

 

Food is good as usual. I was able to meet up with other leaders and talk about music. We are like, dedicated people for such a young age. My group members are also having fun. They get to talk with other people and create affability with each other. I was enjoying my lunch until DJ came up to me.

 

DJ: Liona.

Liona: Yes, DJ?

DJ: I think Carrie likes.

Liona: DJ...can you…

DJ: As a friend. She is getting used to you.

  
Getting used to me? Doesn’t she already? Well, Carrie is Carrie. Shy as usual.

 

Liona: Well, okay.

 

Just then, Dana walks up to me.

 

Dana: I have a personal question, Liona. Please don’t get offended.

Liona: Yeah, sure.

Dana: Um...have you ever had...sex?

 

The...hell? Dana asks if she loves me, and I don’t mind that...but sex? Okay, she has gone a little too far.

 

Liona: Dana, you know I am still a virgin. And I am 16. Why are you asking me this?

Dana: Well...um…

 

Then there is a moment of silence between the two of us. Duncan then interrupted us.

 

DJ: Dana! She could never! She is a good girl.

Liona: Yes, indeed I am.

Dana: Okay…

 

Then she steps out of the cafeteria, and so is DJ.

 

Lessons and Leadership meetings are the same old, same old. We had discussions as usual. After that, I noticed that all of my group members left Fenders. Now it is just me.

 

Before I left, I feel like something came into my mind. Dana and DJ have been acting weird lately, more so on Dana. DJ is still energetic, but he keeps saying that someone likes me. However, I believe he is still naive about love. Dana is the one I am concerned about the most. Okay, I don’t mind her confessing to me, though my answer is going to be no. But her asking me about me having sex is far off. Why would she ask that? I know I wouldn’t do that at such a young age. Well, we’ll see what tomorrow happens.


End file.
